


New Year's Eve

by beckylee23



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckylee23/pseuds/beckylee23
Summary: While everyone else is off celebrating you’re on shift in the Med Bay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Early but I figured I should get a decent head start seeing as it can take me ages to write one fic. I do hope you enjoy it :)

The first New Year's celebration on the Enterprise was a big deal. Big Deal. Parties were planned, alcohol was not-so-secretly brewed, and so many shifts were swapped that McCoy ended up banning any further changes to the roster.  
  
You didn't mind being in the Med Bay while the others were out partying. The quiet made it so much easier for you to finish your work; especially since the other two nurses rostered with you had snuck off to the party. The storeroom was tidy, stock counted, stations fully stocked, and you had just settled at your desk with the last of your paperwork when McCoy wandered in.  
  
“They left, didn't they?”  
  
“I'm glad they did. It's been so lovely and quiet since they left. I got everything nice and clean without a single interruption. How did you do?”  
  
“Everything’s up to date and I even managed to finish the supply list.”  
  
“See? Who needs parties?” You raised your arms above your head and happily stretched, sighing softly. “Give me a quiet Med Bay any day.”  
  
“Even on New Year's Eve?” McCoy's gaze lingered as he stepped forward. He felt you jolt slightly as his hands came to rest on your shoulders, thumbs massaging the knots in your muscles. “Easy now, it's just me.”  
  
“Ooohhh..” You head dropped forward as you let out a long, low sigh. “Never stop. You know, if the other nurses knew you could do this you'd get mobbed.”  
  
“Let's keep this between us, then, shall we?”  
  
“I'm _very_ good with secrets. Besides, I'm sure you could think of a way to keep me quiet.”  
  
He looked down at you, listening to your quiet sighs as he continued to methodically massage your back. “Sure I could think of a couple.”  
  
“You have magic hands, Leonard, and I love them. I want to take them home with me.”  
  
“Just my hands? I'm a little offended.”  
  
You looked up at him and smiled. “I suppose you can come, too. I can try to return the favour if you'd like.”  
  
“I’d never say ‘no’ to a massage from a pretty lady.”  
  
A breathless laugh escaped you as he trailed his fingers down your spine, the fabric of your uniform doing nothing to dull the sensation. “Don't get your hopes up because I've never actually massaged someone before.”  
  
“You can practice on me all you want.”  
  
“Oh how generous of you. What if I'm a slow learner?”  
  
“The slower the better. I'm very patient.” McCoy's hands started to slow, moving back up to your shoulders. “I've found it’s always nice if you start up here. Slowly make your way down… and then…” He lightly ran his fingers up and down your back, keeping the contact gentle. “Finish with this.”  
  
“ _Ohhh_ that is nice. If you're not careful I'm going to fall asleep on you right here and now.”  
  
“You fall asleep now what am I going to do at midnight? Year's going to be off to a bad start if we break tradition.”  
  
“Can't be off to too bad a start if you're getting massages.” Your heart skipped a beat as your chair was suddenly spun around and you found yourself face-to-face with McCoy, his face a lot closer than you were expecting, bracing himself on the arms of your chair, caging you in.  
  
“Could be better.” He moved in. “What do you say? It's New Year's somewhere.”  
  
“There are probably quite a few New Year's being celebrated right now. Spirit of exploration and all that we should look into them.”  
  
“You always have been a hard worker.”  
  
“I think I deserve some kind of reward, don't you?”  
  
McCoy pushed your chair back against the desk and dropped to his knees in front of you. “I think you deserve all kinds of rewards.” His hands moved up your legs the closer he got, and you smothered a laugh as his fingers ghosted over your sides. “A bit ticklish, are we?”  
  
“I give as good as I get and I damn sure don't appreciate being tickled, Leonard.” You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. “Besides, don't you have something better to do?”


End file.
